A Computerized Tomography (hereinafter referred to as “CT”) scanner is equipment for passing a predetermined dose of X-ray radiation through a region of a body to be imaged, allowing an X-ray detector to acquire a variation in the intensity of passed X-rays, obtain X-ray absorption factors at respective points on the body region to be imaged, and reconfiguring an image from the X-ray absorption factors.
A conventional X-ray CT scanner goes through a process for rotating an object using one or two sources and detectors or for rotating the sources and detectors around the object, acquiring two-dimensional (2D) X-ray images at various angles, and then converting the 2D images into CT images.
However, such a CT scanner is limited in that 2D images at various angles must be taken so as to acquire a cross-section image at one position, and in that, in this case, a lot of time is required for such imaging and it is possible to perform CT scanning only on an examination target which is in a static state.
In particular, it is impossible to perform real-time CT scanning on objects in motion and objects currently being deformed by an external load, that is, objects having rapid variations in a short period of time.
Further, in the case of a typical X-ray CT scanner, 2D X-ray images must be taken in a large number of directions, so that a problem arises in that, when such an X-ray CT scanner is used to examine patients in hospitals, X-ray radiation exposure to the patients increases, and the inconvenience of patients increases because a lot of time is required for X-ray imaging.